A voltage regulator is used in various electrical and electromechanical applications. For example, a typical DC voltage regulator is implemented in conjunction with a static circuit configured to receive a variable DC voltage input and generate a rectified DC voltage output. An output voltage is maintained for changes in input voltage and output load current. A type of voltage regulator widely used in industrial and commercial applications is a low dropout regulator (LDO). The LDO is known as functioning using a low voltage applied before rectification is stopped.